The Rogue Fairy
by frodoschick
Summary: ATTENTION HAVEN. ROGUE FAIRY. BLONDE, GREEN EYES. CONSIDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS. IF SIGHTED, REPORT DIRECTLY TO COMMANDER JULIUS ROOT OF THE LEP. LAST SEEN HEADED FOR THE MAIN USA SHUTTLE PORT. REPEAT, CONSIDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS. THAT IS ALL.


This is a story, meant for your enjoyment. So therefore, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing...duh...

--

Dedication- To my bestest friend. She rules!!

* * *

_Receiving Transmission...Receiving Transmission...Receiving Transmission..._

_There's been a report of a fairy who has gone rogue. The fairy has dark brown skin, blonde hair, bright green eyes, rather short, even for a fairy, and was last seen in LEP issue jumpsuit. Is armed and considered dangerous. The public is advised to report any sightings directly to Julius Root of the LEP._

_Ending Transmission..._

_--_

Tapes From Surveillance Equipment, Stark Household, 06-12-08. 13:00 hours. _Receiving voice patterns..._

"Com'n, please?!"

"No."

"Please, please, please!"

"No, I have work to do right now. Perhaps later."

"But it's so hot!"

"Bruno, could you get her out of my office, please? I have a chemistry report due tomorrow."

"Yes, Serena. Come along, little Serena."

"Make me, Bruno."

_Sigh_

"Freshly churned chocolate ice-cream."

"With sprinkles?"

"Rainbow ones."

"Fine."

_Voice Patterns Lost..._

_--_

"Is that all?" asked Artemis, his hands clasped in his lap, staring at the screen. It had only one file. The one that they had just listened to. The screen was otherwise completely blank, except for a video screen featuring Foaly.

"Yep, that's all, unless you want the hours of static too." said the centaur, chewing on a carrot stick. The noise was repulsive.

"Any video at all?"

"Nope, all of them were destroyed."

"I thought that with your superior technology, you'd be able to retrieve even a minute." said Artemis, not liking the way that this was shaping up.

Foaly tapped his hooves. "Whoever is in that house, they know something. The tapes were destroyed the only way that is possible to erase and destroy."

"Which is?"

"Lemon juice with a touch of bleach. Wipes 'em out."

"How did that become discovered?"

"Someone was cleaning."

"Listen Artemis, this fairy is dangerous to both us and humans. She needs to be arrested and brought back to Haven for mind-wipe. I can't go anywhere near the place, she'd spot me and run." said Holly, butting in with her own vid screen. Artemis turned in his chair, looking at her. Butler brought in two glasses of Irish spring water without the ice-cubes.

"Why does this concern me?" he inquired.

"You are the only Human that we know who would be willing to do something like this." said Holly, looking at him with those hazel eyes.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" he asked, a small smirk on his lips.

"I don't know. Should you?" snarked Holly, a small smirk playing on her own lips. Artemis sighed.

"Fine, let's cut to the chase. What do you need me for?"

"We need you to go to the Stark household. Observe. We know that the rogue fairy is there. See if the Humans are in any danger, see if they have been Mesmerized. If possible, see if you can arrest her. Your own special way of course." explained Holly.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Tranquilizer to the neck?"

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"We come, pick her up, perform a couple of mind-wipes and it's like this never happened." said Foaly. "You gonna accept or what?"

Artemis smiled.

--

_A Week Later..._

--

Artemis sat in the BMW, staring at the nondescript house on the other side of the street. It was a two-story, ivory in color. Good landscaping. Another BMW, blue, sat in the driveway. Someone was home.

"What do you think, Butler?"

"Seems rather ordinary to me, Artemis."

"Shall we take a look?"

"Traveling salesman?"

"Most likely."

Butler pulled out a briefcase, full of knick-knacks that held microscopic microphones and tiny video lenses. Artemis adjusted his tie, taking the briefcase from Butler.

"Remember, you are the actual salesman. I am the new associate, merely learning the ropes. Shall we?" Butler nodded, leading the way up the front-walk. He rang the door-bell. _Bing-bong!_ Then they waited. A few minutes passed.

"Yes?" said the brown-haired girl who opened the door. Artemis knew that she wasn't the fairy; the fairy was blonde.

"Good afternoon, miss. I am James Forthright, a traveling salesman from Penn Abroad. We are selling some of our imported products to-"

"No thank you." the door was shut in their face. They stood there for a moment.

"That went well."

"Another tactic then." They walked down the side-walk still conversing.

--

"Are they gone?" called a voice from the pool. The brown-haired girl exited her house, going out onto the deck and picking up the book she had set down when the door-bell rang.

"No, I'm pretty sure they're still there." sitting down in a lounge chair.

"Can't the damn LEP mind their own business?" asked the voice, splashing about.

"Well, apparently not. They will most likely be here for a few hours. Don't let your guard down, Serena."

"_Non certo. Che mi sono, stupido_?" replied the voice, causing a lot of splashing.

"English, please."

"Of course not. What am I, stupid?"

"Making sure."

"Better be." snarked the voice, splashing about at the other end. "What's for dinner?"

"Bruno!" The side-door opened.

"Yes, Serena?"

"What's on the menu for tonight?"

"Stuffed shells in a marinara sauce."

"Excellent!" said the voice from the pool. "Ice-cream?"

"Of course."

"HUZZAH!!"

"Keep your voice down dear, they might be trying to eavesdrop."

"HA!"

--

"Eavesdrop? Us?" said Butler, raising an eyebrow. Artemis barely smiled, the headphones firmly on his head. He twiddled some dials on the surveillance equipment before him.

"The one in the pool is quite distinctly fairy. She changed languages easily. The other is the girl who answered, and Bruno seems to be the cook."

"Shall we make contact tomorrow?"

"No, let's just observe them for a while longer. We need to see if this fairy is dangerous. Though," he said, taking off one ear of the headphones to answer Butler. "If she is talking about ice-cream, she doesn't seem to be much of a threat."

"Don't underestimate her, Artemis. Holly said that she can be quite tricky." Rock music suddenly blared through the headphones, blowing them out with a crackle. Artemis's ears were ringing.

"Like I said," said Butler, removing the headphones and the equipment, dumping them in the trunk. "Tricky."

* * *

Thank you for reading. NOW REVIEW!!


End file.
